As robotic mowers are increasingly used in different environments, they may be exposed to harsh and adverse operating conditions, including moisture from rain, sprinklers or ground water, and dirt, dust or other debris. Robotic mowers may include sensitive electronic components including microcontrollers for traction drive, cutting blade operation, and other critical functions. The components may malfunction if they are exposed to water, dirt, or dust. It also may be necessary to access these components periodically for service or replacement. A robotic mower housing is needed that protects critical electronic components from the conditions described without restricting access to them for service or replacement.